Twilight & Thomas and friends the adventure begins
by kristinalprime23
Summary: This is a remake of how it all began and how Thomas became number one. Will he and his pony opperater have what it takes to be a really use full crew and engine? Find out in the exciting new story thomas and twilight and friends the adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas, twilight and friends the adventure begins.

on the island of sodor there is a little railway known as the north western railway. The smallest engine working on the main line was Edward and his pony handler fluttershy.

(peep-peep-peep) Edwards whistles.

the biggest engine on the mainline was gordon and his pony driver rainbow dash. They usually pull the big express but they didn't like there other jobs.

gordon&amp;rainbow dash: a goods train, a goods train, a goods train, the shame of it, the shame of it, Oh the shame of it.

edward: honestly gordon it can't be that bad?

gordon: yes it is Edward but thankfully I won't be pulling any more goods trains anymore not after the new engine and pony driver gets here.

Edward: engine what new engine?

when fluttershy heard there was an new pony driver coming she wanted to know.

fluttershy: new pony driver what new pony driver.

Rainbow dash: haven't ye heard sir topham hatt has hired a new pony driver and bought a new engine to help here in the yards. Ta-ta for now.

and they left but continued to grumble they still thought that goods trains where dirty and stupid. Especially when they had to go up the big hill on the main line.

Gordon: oh ooh ne-argh! Oh i give up.

rainbow dash groans.

Rainbow dash: what's he up to now? Come now gordon, yer not even trying.

gordon: I can't do it, these cars hold an engine back, but if they where coaches now that would be different.

Sir topham hatt: hullo? Hm, oh my, uh hullo, yes i see alright good day.

the man in charge of the railway was sir topham hatt he made sure everything was running right on time.

Sir topham hatt: hullo Edward, hullo fluttershy can you leave those trucks there? Gordon needs your help getting up the hill.

Edward:(confused) my help sir?

sir topham hatt: yes gordon is stuck on the hill with his goods cars apparently.

edward: yes sir. ( peep-peep)

they found him at the bottom of the hill.

Edward: hello gordon we have come to help.

Gordon:hump no use at all.

Edward: come on gordon try.

Gordon:alright, alright.

They where nearly up the hill now.

Gordon:I can't do it.

Edward: I will do it.

gordon: I can't do it.

edward: I will do it.

gordon:(strained) I CANT DO IT!

edward:(also strained)I WILL DO IT!

gordon: i-I 've done it, I've done it.( poop-poop) I knew I could do it.

edward: not even so much as a thank you.

later edward and fluttershy where back in the yard whe they heard a couple of voices they had never heard before they sounded like they where in a relationship.

thomas:(nervous) hello can anyone tell twilight and I where knaphord is?

James: but this is knaphord where are you two from?

thomas was about to answer when his pony driver spoke first.

twilight: Brighton on the mainland.

edward gasped.

edward: the new engine and pony driver.

when he got a better look at them he could hardly believe his his eye neither could fluttershy.

the new engine and his pony driver where different but looked young and madly in love with each other. The new engine had six small wheels ,a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy funnel and a short stumpy dome.

thomas: that's why we always wanted to be here-. Uh hello is something wrong? Do me and twilight have soot on our faces?

fluttershy:(shaking her head no) no but it's just that you and your pony driver arnt as big as Edward and I.

Thomas: yes twilight and I are!

rarity: no your not.

now you maybe wondering about twilight? Well she looked like a unicorn but on her sides covered up and by themselves where two quer things that where hard to see. Edward noticed this and spoke up. Just as Thomas said.

thomas: well me and my girlfriend twilight who is also my driver where big enough to do our work back on the mainland.

edward: wait all my driver meant was your not as big as I am. And I noticed something on your so called girlfriend's sides.

knowing they had been found out thomas decided to tell the truth.

thomas: alright you got us. He paused impressively.

james:( confused) got us what?

thomas: Edward found out about twilights secret. Show them sweet heart.

twilight then removed the covering that hid her wings and the two engines and pony drivers gasps in awe.

edward:(stammering) yo-your an alicorn princess?

twilight:yes I am. And to let yo know we maybe small but where very hard working.

just then gordon and rainbow dash steam in, and Thomas whispers to twilight.

thomas:(whispers) twilight hide your wings.

twilight: okay.

gordon: oh- ho- ho and who are you two?

thomas: I am Thomas and this is my girlfriend twilight.

edward: the new engine and pony driver.

gordon though this was all just a joke.

gordon:(laughing) Oh-ho-ho-ha-ho sir topham hatt must have made a terrible mistake he must be expecting some one a bit more useful.

now twight was cross,but not at her boyfriend.

twilight:(cross) but we are really useful!

rainbow dash: perhaps at fectching coaches maybe if you to stick around long enough you might see me and big g flying down the line with the express.

with that they left.

edward: sorry about them there not usually like that there usually quite friendly. I'm Edward.

james: and I am james and these are Edwards and mine drivers.

fluttershy: I'm fluttershy.

rarity: and I am rarity.

james: (sees sir topham hatt approach) and here comes the boss.

edward: sir topham hatt.

sir topham hatt: hullo you two must be the one's I hired and bought. My new tank engine and new driver. Welcome to sodor. I am sir topham hatt the controller of the railway.

thomas and twilight:(in unison) pleased to meet you.

the fat controller frowns but smiles gently.

edward:(whispers sir) sir your supposed to call him sir.

thomas and twilight: oh pleased to meet you sir.

the fat controller: I am pleased to meet you to. Now I want you to make yourselves really useful, Edward and fluttershy will show you what to do.

he nearly falls but his helpers catch him.

the fat controller: um yes right really useful this way lads.

and he left.

edward, james, rarity and fluttershy begin to laugh, Thomas and twilight join in.

he's a really useful engine you know all the other engines will tell you so, he huffs and puffs and whistles rushing to and fro he's the really useful engine we adore.

Gordon:(sniffs) thats really useful another small engine to get in the way.

edward: come now gordon he is still learning just like his girlfriend.

thomas: whoa uh he-heh.

he's a really useful engine you know he maybe little but he's never slow he huffs and puffs and whistles shunting to and fro he's a really useful engine we adore.

that evening Thomas and his girlfriend where the smallest engine and driver in the sheds.

Edward:how are you doing you two?

thomas: where doing alright but we want to see the world.

edward: you'll have to get used to shunting cars and coaches Thomas.

just then an engine with a 4-8-0 stanier black five with green and yellow stripes arrived and puffed onto the turntable. And in his cab was a pony that twilight recognized.

twilight:(fake southern accent) well call me a tornado on rails applejack is that you?

before applejack could speak her engine said.

henry: faster, faster, faster, turn, turn, turn.

thomas: who's that twilight?

edward: that's henry his an kind engine but a bit of a worrier.

henry: "wah".

edward: and he doesn't like rain.

thomas:(then sees applejack) howdy applejack.

applejack:(looks up startled) who said that ( realizes) oh Thomas you must working here now boy howdy does time fly.

twilight sees henry back into the berth hiding and chuckles.

twilight: Thomas remember that story I heard about and engine and a tunnel.

thomas did remember.

twilight: "once and engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain, he raced

(Past henry:wah)

into a tunnel and squeaked through his funnel and never came again." "The driver and fireman argued with him."

"(past henry: the rain will spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes.) he said".

" Eventually sir topham hat was called and told the guard to fetch a strong rope and attach it to the engines front"

"(past fat controller: one, two, three, pull come on everybody pull)" " and everyone pulled except sir topham off course" "(uh my doctor has forbidden me to pull)" " when pulling him out didn't work they tried to push him out from the back" "except sir topham hatt" "(past sir topham hatt: my doctor has also forbidden me to push you see)" "they even got another engine to try and shunt him out". "but nothing worked".

Edward:in the end they pulled up the old rails and walled him up.

Thomas gasp's but applejack sees this and says.

applejack: oh sir topham hatt let him out eventually after Gordon burst his safety valve trying to pull a-!

Gordon: alright storytime is over some of us are trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning sir topham hatt sent Thomas to the steamworks to see what he would look like in the north western railway colors.

THOMAS: oh- ha-ha.

later he was back at the shunting yards with his girlfriend in tow.

THOMAS: Edward, Edward look I'm blue just like you.

Edward: your also number one Thomas.

Thomas: does that mean I'm the best?

Gordon: the last number one was a coffeepot locomotive.

Thomas: coffeepot?

Edward was about to explain when Gordon shouted for his coaches.

Edward: you better take care of it Thomas I have a goods train to take.

Thomas:but I thought we where working together?

Edward: we are just not all the time.

Gordon:MY COACHES! hurry up you.

Thomas:(groans) hurry yourself.

Gordon: hum yes I will.

Gordon had not forgotten Thomas and his pony girlfriend for waking him up from his nap he started so quickly that there was no time to uncouple Thomas.

Gordon: come on,come on.

Thomas: stop, stop.

Gordon: hurry, hurry, hurry.

thomas and his mare friend where going faster then they had ever gone before Thomas's wheels hurt him and his axel rods ached but he had to keep up.

thomas:(shouting) EDWARD!?

edward:THOMAS?!

poor thomas was now out of breath and he thought aloud Thomas:(thinking aloud) I shall never be the same again?

stationmaster at wellsworth over the p.a: now arriving is the 8:17 express to vicarstown on platform one.

Gordon: oh yes. (chuckles) well little Thomas now you and twilight know what hard work is like.

Thomas didn't answer he puffed under a water tower and had a long, long drink.

that night the other engines where teasing Thomas about what had happened earlier that afternoon.

Gordon and James where laughing at Thomas and Thomas began to cry, James noticed this and thought of something to cheer him up.

James: I have a goods train to take to wellsworth tomorrow if you want to really see the world Thomas why don't you take my place and I will take over in the yards.

Thomas: really you would do that for me?

James: yes I would Thomas.

next day Thomas could hardly contain his excitement.

Thomas: is it these ones, is it those? which ones are they?

James: there those ones over there but wait there's something I need to tell you something there not the same as here in the yards they will push you off the rails if your not carful.

Thomas: don't worry James I will be carful. You worry to much James, like Henry.

The engines think there so clever so they like to bump the trucks around, they bump in the sidings, they bump them in the yard, they better beware they better take care the better be on there guard.

thomas pulls the the trucks along the line and he thinks that everything is going fine the trucks all start to moan they rattle and they groan. Look out Thomas, watch out Thomas that's the warning sign.

because those troublesome truck will get the engines every time, those troublesome trucks will push them off the line they push them here they push them there till they go too fast then they push them once again laughing while they crash.

before long Thomas come to Gordon's hill, its hard work and he really has to pull, soon he at the top and then he just can't stop, on-on-on! The trucks go faster still.

because those troublesome truck will get the engines every time, troublesome trucks will push them off the line they push them here they push them there till they go too fast then they push them once again laughing while they crash.

because those troublesome truck will get all the same.

The fat controller: Thomas what are you doing here and why did you come in so fast?

Thomas:i brought Edwards and James's train sir but they where pushing me and twilight.

twilight: that's right sir we couldn't stop thanks to these silly trucks's tricks.

the fat controller: have you ever pulled trucks on the London, brighten, and south coast railway Thomas?

Thomas: no sir.

the fat controller: if your not prepared to be patient Thomas I have to keep you in the sheds.

Thomas: no sir, please sir I want to learn I want to be a really useful engine.

sir topham hatt was not only cross with Thomas and twilight but he was also cross with Edward and James as well, he told them they had to stay in the yard until Thomas knew just as much about trucks like Edward.

Thomas: I am soory Edward this is all me fault.

James: don't worry Thomas at least we will be working together again with Edward.

twilight: who's meant to take these coaches?

Thomas: (realizes) henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and James:(in unison) Thomas where are you going now your supposed to stay in the yard.

Thomas was looking for henry.

Thomas: henry you passengers are waiting.

Henry: you take the train Thomas you like pulling trains.

Thomas: but its your train besides Edward, James and I have to stay in the yard and remember what I told you yesterday?

henry: rain is just water like I put in my boiler?

Thomas: exactly now come on your passengers are waiting.

henry:(begins to laugh) water its only water. (pip-peep-peep)

the next day Thomas was shunting some troublesome trucks when he saw a strange set of trucks of which he was told by James earlier before leaving to take a goods.

Thomas: huh I wander who they are?

twilight: that's the breakdown train Thomas, the cranes are used for lifting heavy things like engines or trucks or coaches.

later Thomas was backing on to a train to be taken to the platform.

Edward: sir topham hatt will be coming by to see how your getting on Thomas.

Thomas: I'm doing alright now Edward?

Edward: yes I think you know a least as much about trucks as I do.

Thomas:(bumps in to a truck) uh oh.

Edward: almost.

Thomas: ha -ha I meant to do that.

Edward and Thomas start to laugh when.

James: help, help there pushing me, there pushing me.

trucks: on-on -faster.

Thomas:(shouting) JAMES.

Edward: Thomas, Thomas come back. oh.

James: wah! help, help, help?

trucks: on, on, faster.

James: I don't want to go any faster.(breaks catching on fire) my brakes no stop I want to stop.

truck five:yeah faster.

James:whoa Thomas!

Thomas: use your brakes, use your brakes!

James: I cant my brake blocks are on fire there made of wood.

Thomas and twilight gasped.

twilight: we are going to try to couple up behind you James and rarity, we are going to try to slow you down.

James: whoa hurry Thomas and twilight.

trucks: hurry-hurry-hurry.

Thomas:(shouting to the guard.) couple me up, couple me up I need to slow James down.

guard: uh right.

Thomas: oh no try again try again we mustn't give up we have to try.

Thomas yelps and the guard shouts.

guard:(shouting) faster, faster.

James:whaaahhhh!

Thomas:no.

James: I'm going off the rails. agh un nah oh.

trucks: oh no.

Thomas and twilight stop and move slowly toward the accident.

Thomas: Edward and James where right twilight car can push an engine right off the tracks. don't worry James stay right there and rarity please keep an eye on him.

rarity: yes of course.

Thomas and twilight rushed into the yard and backed down on the breakdown train.

Thomas:(shouting) wake up, wake up, emergency.

Jerome:Judy.

Judy: Jerome.

in unison:emergency.

Thomas: James is off the line his brake blocks where on fire.

Jerome: right.

Judy: we are ready.

Jerome:(shouting CREW UP.

Thomas whistles.

the fat controller: Thomas where do you think your?

Thomas: sorry sir but this is an emergency.

later after Thomas had take away the un hurt trucks. they put James back on the line.

Jerome: ready to lift Judy?

Judy: yes Jerome ready.

Jerome: lets go.

at last James was back on the rails.

sir topham hatt was there and told Thomas and twilight to take James to the steamworks.

that night the other engines where there to congratulate him and his girlfriend.

henry: well done Thomas.

Edward: good job you two today you two where the best engines and pony driver.

henry: bravo.

even Gordon and rainbow dash where impressed.

henry: what you two did was splendid.

sir topham hatt: really useful that's what I think James shall have new breaks a bit of repair her and their and a new coat of paint. and yo Thomas and twilight due to your bravery and selfless act of heroism have shown your selves worthy of your own branch line.

Thomas and twilight: our own branch line?!

Edward and henry: bravo, cognates.

Gordon: but sir who will fetch our coaches? tender engines are not meant to shunt.

sir topham hatt: I don't know Gordon perhaps you will have to fetch your own until I can get another small engine like Thomas.

Gordon: but I, but I.

the next day Thomas, twilight, Edward and fluttershy saw an engine puff into the yards they had never seen before with rarity in the cab.

James: ahem.

Thomas: James is that you?

James: off course it is. ha- he-he how do you like my new paintwork?

Thomas: wow James you look splendid.

James: off course it is, I'm ready for my coaches.

Annie: where Thomas's coaches now James.

Clarabelle: yes and he has his very own branch line two.

Edward: off to see the world Thomas?

Thomas: yes Edward I am.


End file.
